The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfiepro’.
The new Impatiens cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of FIESTA ‘Pink Ruffle’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,616, characterized by its double type medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during December 2003 in a controlled greenhouse production environment at Cartago, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2003 at Cartago, Costa Rica and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.